


Make Room For Raph

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e04a Repo Mantis, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rating May Change, Threesome, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: The turtles decide it's time to include Raph in what they've been up to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while. Kinda tried to leave this part of the fandom. Can't promise I won't try to leave again. 
> 
> Until then enjoy this goofy story. Hoping to make it at least a 4 parter.

It was Donnie's idea. To finally include Raph in their...playtime. To have Leo be the one to do it. Claiming he was better at....persuasion.

Leo grinned to himself, bending his fingers forward so he could brush his nails against his chest casually. Well, I mean, he had a point.

Donnie and Mikey had gone to the dump to search for... whatever, leaving Leo alone to concoct the perfect plan to get with Raph. Unfortunately, he didn't get enough time, barely an hour, before the turtle he was both waiting for and hoping would never show up walked in just then.

Well stomped in, really. Nothing Raph did could ever be considered subtle. Not with his size. 

It was the biggest turn on for all the brothers. One of the main reasons Donnie couldn't keep Raph in the dark any longer. 

"Leo! How's it going, dude?"

The blue turtle quickly darted his eyes upwards to lock onto Raph's. "Brother! Hey! D-didn't see you there... brother." He spoke in a rush, as if he hadn't been staring at the huge turtle ever since he walked in. 

"You alright, Leo?" Raph asked, stepping forward. "You look kinda...tense."

Leo's eyes boggled, then with a quick throat clear, he recovered. He rested on his sword, leaning forward ever so slightly toward Raph. "Actually, now that you mention it, I could use some...loosening up."

Raph stood there, quirking his brow in question, which Leo returned with a suave waggling of his own. 

"Alright, sure!" Raph suddenly grinned. "What are you up for? Video games? Skateboarding? Cannonballs on the roof?"

Leo's expression went flat. "This isn't going to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little too much fun writing this chapter.

Leo and Raph were watching television when Donnie and Mikey finally came home. Leo practically leapt over the couch to welcome them. 

"Dudes, where the heck have you been!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Donnie frowned, exchanging a quick glance with Mikey to make sure the box turtle kept his mouth shut. 

Leo sniffed the air tentatively. "Why do you smell like dog cr-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Leo!" Donnie screamed in his face.

"Hey, do ya guys mind?" Raph called from his side of the room. "Trying to watch TV here."

Donnie froze at his big brother's voice, as if just realizing he was there. His expression relaxed into a soft smile, watching the leader a bit longer than necessary before he turned back to Leo. "Did you talk to him?"

The blue turtle rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling slightly. "About that..."

A brief slideshow flashed through Leo's mind:

_Leo attempting to seductively feed Raph soup from a spoon, blowing on it carefully, for good measure...and Raph spitting it back in his face, complaining about the hot temperature of it._

_Leo attempting to get Raph to help him in the shower, complaining about a hard to reach spot on his shell...resulting in Raph suggesting Leo's portal sword skills, so he can do it himself._

_Leo attempting to tackle Raph into a pinning position, accomplishing after his third try. Leaning forward, coming so close to actually sealing the deal...when Splinter walks in, complaining that he can't find the remote._

"It, uh, I couldn't..." Leo started, when he returned back to reality. 

"So you failed," Donnie crossed his arms. 

"It's not me, okay?" Leo insisted. " He's clueless. The guy's unswayable."

"Maybe I could-"

"Quiet, Mikey," Donnie said, holding up a hand to silence his youngest brother. He looked back at Leo, smirking. "You failed. Say it."

"Guys, really. I have an-"

"I didn't fail!" The blue turtle barked. "You try talking to him, alright? See what kind of luck you have."

"Oh, Leo, trust me," Donnie chuckled darkly. "I don't need luck." The genius then casually walked away from his two frowning brothers.

He headed inside the doorway to his lab, only his top half peeking out. "Oh, Raphael, would you be so kind as to join me in my lab for a moment?"

"Be right there, bro!"

Donnie turned to Leo, giving him a wink, which the other turtle returned with a sneer. 

"He's got nothing."

"You know, if you guys would just listen to me, I could..." Mikey began, trailing of as Leo walked away in a huff. "Of course not."

The youngest turtle stood there for a moment, contemplating on following Leo or interrupting Donnie with Raph, before sighing loudly. "I'm ordering a pizza."

\----------

"Donnie?"

"Over here."

"What's that?" Raph asked, reaching the back of the lab faster than Donnie thought he would. 

The genius quickly covered up the slightly damaged space buggy he and Mikey just returned home with with a large sheet. That was a project for another day.

He had something more important to work on right now. 

Donnie turned around, his next sentence suddenly forgotten as he took in the sight of his big brother, sucking on a popsicle. A _green_ popsicle.

Where did he even... _when_ did he even... 

"Don?" Raph asked carefully, sucking the entirety of the cold treat into his mouth and pulling it out again with a slight 'POP' that had Donnie's knees buckling.

If Raph was as oblivious as Leo said he was, he couldn't possibly realize the innuendo that simple act was giving off, or the obvious effect it was having on the genius. And yet...

"Don?" He asked again, leaning close as he took another slow lick up...

"You have to take that outside!"

"What?" Another lick.

"N-no popsicles in my lab!"

"Why not?" And another. 

"Because," Donnie huffed, his eyes darting left and right. Trying to focus on anything else. He noticed a spot on the floor. A drip from the treat. Perfect. "It's...it's dripping everywhere. You're making a mess."

He looked up in time to see Raph give a conceded shrug, sucking the whole popsicle into his mouth once again and biting down. Donnie winced. 

When he pulled it out again, it was just a stick.

"Satisfied?" He asked, his mouth still full. 

The genius breathed out, trying to collect himself. "Y-yes."

"So what's up?" Raph asked, swallowing the rest of the cold treat down. 

"Right." He mumbled, shivering slightly at that sound. "Uh, how was your day?"

The leader made a face. "That's what you called me in here for?"

"Just uh, just making small talk while I...find what I wanted to show you." He messed with a couple items on his desk, acting as though he were putting something together.

"Oh, okay." Raph said, seeming to accept that answer. "My day was fine." A pause. "Leo was acting kinda weird."

"Weird?" Donnie spun around. "Weird like how?"

"Weird like Leo," He shrugged. "But...weirder, I guess. Kinda attention grabby. Y'know, more than usual."

Donnie chuckled quietly and turned back to his desk. "Well, Raph, I have a confession to make. I, uh, well I'm kind of to blame for Leo's...strangeness today."

"Whaddya mean?"

"It was a dare, of sorts."

"You dared him to be weird?"

Donnie sighed. Leo was right, this wasn't easy. "Raph, do you ever think about..." The genius started, placing his hand on the desk in attempt to turn back to Raph again. It landed on a loose piece of paper, however, and he suddenly slipped.

The red turtle was there in a flash, though, grabbing Donnie's arm and middle before he could fall to the ground. "You alright there, bro?"

The genius's head swam lightly and he moved around in his brother's arms to thank him properly. "Yeah, thanks, I'm..."

He stopped short, realizing just how close Raph was to him then. He merely needed to lift his chin up just an inch or two and his lips could just...

"Donnie...?" Raph asked carefully. He had yet to relinquish his hold on his brother, curiosity and...something else glinting in his eyes. 

"Raph, I-"

"Guys!" Leo's voice called from the other side of the door. "Pizza's here!"


End file.
